


Statute of Limitations

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a little frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statute of Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX, prompts: attention, care.

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re complaining,” Matt says. His head is resting on John’s hip, one hand idly stroking the dick – already shiny from Matt’s spit – that’s poking him in the chin.

“I’m not complaining,” John protests, refusing to hear the stubborn whine in his voice. “Sometimes a guy just wants to suck cock, you know?”

“We can do that!” Matt starts to climb up John’s body, but hesitates when John sighs dramatically. “What?”

“It’s not the same,” John says. He eyes Matt’s erection appreciatively as it waves in his face, but doesn’t touch it. “Look, I’m grateful that you’ve made all this effort—”

“Hell, yeah, you better be grateful,” Matt huffs. When John still doesn’t make any move to take the offered dick into his mouth, he sighs and sits on his chest. “If there’s anyone here who has any right to complain, it’s me.”

John looks up at him sharply. “What?”

“It’s tiring, you know,” Matt says. “Being on top all the time.”

“It’s fucking tiring to be on my back all the time, too!” John damn near shouts. He glares down at his right leg, but the cast hasn’t disappeared since the last time he’d checked. “Fuck.”

Matt laughs disbelievingly. “I’m doing all the work and _you’re_ giving me shit about it?”

“I want to fuck you so hard,” John growls, fingers reaching up to grip Matt’s hips angrily. “I wanna throw you down and get in so deep that you _choke_ on it.”

Matt’s skin flushes red, but he manages to make a flippant, easy sound. “I’m not the asshole who threw myself in front of that truck.”

“It was in the way!”

“Then you lie back and take your goddamn fucking like a goddamn man!” Matt yells, scooting down and sinking on to John’s cock. “Fucking baby.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you, too!” John snarls, slapping Matt on the hip as he starts grinding. “I’m telling you, Matt, when I get that thing off, you’re not gonna know what hit you.”

Matt smirks at him. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
